Commanders of Chaos
by The-Purple-Beast
Summary: Percy is heart broken when Annabeth picks Hayden over him. After everyone shunnes him including his dad he decides to join chaos. but will he have to return to camp halfblood? mild swearing. will update in every day or two review dont forget to vote! need OCs! purple j
1. Memmories arent always happy

**Commanders of the Universe **

**Chapter 1- Memories aren't always happy**

**Percy P.O.V**

It was cold. I was in a dark alley fighting for my life. I killed the last hell hound with a final swing of my sword. I released my sward from my grip as I fell to the ground crying. I remember how I got here. It's been about a week since it happened.

_~~~~Flashback~~~_

_Since my brother, Hayden had come to camp everybody had been ignoring me because he killed a stupid hell hound and my father claimed him to be his favorite son and he best hero ever. No one except Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and surprisingly Piper had even recognized my existence. But Clarisse and Piper couldn't risk being seen by me and Thalia and Nico had duties to attend to. But at least I still had Annabeth._

_I had just come back from a 2 month mission assigned by Athena. I had to do the 12 labors of Hercules. It was painful, but worth it. I had finally earned my blessing from Athena. My dream could come true; I could marry my true love, Annabeth. I smiled as I walked towards her cabin. When I got to her cabin I asked her brother, Malcolm where she was because she obviously wasn't here. I thought it was strange because it was almost curfew. _

_"Um…I don't know…. She might be…at the beach?"Malcolm told me nervously. _

_"K…thanks…,"I replied suspiciously_

_I walked to the beach with a huge grin on my face. When I got there I saw my idiotic half-brother, Hayden, making out with some blonde that was probably from the Aphrodite cabin and it looked pretty serious, he was on top of her with one hand griping her ass and the other one obviously trying to take off her bra and she was desperately trying to take off his pants. _

_I rolled my eyes and was about to turn away when I heard the blonde say," oh, Hayden you're such a god kisser! I don't know why I ever wasted my time with Percy. I love you so much!"_

_"I love you to," Hayden replied. "Now give me some of your sexy body Annabeth," he quickly added._

_Annabeth giggled before replying,"of course."_

_I looked at them wide-eyed and whispered,"Annabeth?"_

_They stopped making out and looked at me. Annabeth had tears in her eyes when she realized who I was. Hayden smirked at me." P-Percy? I…I can explain-"she started before I interrupted her._

_"WHAT? HOW THE FUCK CAN U EXPLAIN THIS? YOU KNOW WHAT? IM DONE! I DONT NEED THIS STUPID CAMP!" I screamed in her face. _

_I walked away from her to my cabin with her crying and yelling for me to come back. I packed all my stuff in my backpack before writing a note that said:_

_ Dear camp half-blood,_

_ I have left this stupid excuse of a camp because most of you have shunned my._

_ If you choose my half brother over me then fine. He's all yours._

_ Lots of hate,_

_ Percy Jackson_

_I put the note on the door of the big house as I walked out of my cabin. I took one last look at the place before crossing the border and promising to never return to that horrible place again. _

_~~~Flashback end~~~_

So that's how I got to this ratchet alley. I was hungry and out of energy. I was pretty sure I couldn't stand another attack. Right before I was about to give up on myself a portal opened and a man came out. The man looked about my age, (17) maybe a little older. His skin was pure black with freckles on it. Wait… they weren't freckles…they seemed to be miniature stars that where moving. But what was the most shocking about him were his eyes. His eyes were like the sun. They were so bright yellow it was hard to look at them. His hair was short, almost military style hair. He was wearing black tee shirt that read 'My chaos is better than you'.

"I am chaos, creator of all," the guy stated."I would like you to be in my army and be my personal assassin. You will e the 2nd most powerful person in all existence"

I thought about it for a while. What did I have to lose? My family died in a fire, all my friends the me, my dad doesn't care about me, and my girlfriend betrayed me. I looked at him and simply replied," Sure."

He smiled and held out his hand to me. I willingly took it. A few seconds later we weren't on earth any more.

**Soo ye that's it so far plz review and tell me if I should continue or not and if you didn't like anything plz tell me so in the future I can fix it. I need OC! Put: name, powers, godly parent, appearance, history, Type (soldier, camper, hunter), species (half-blood, niaad, nymph, human, Cyclopes, satyr, ect,),pets, weapon, relationship, age(before chaos if soilder), additional (optional). Bie! ~Purple ****J**


	2. ur crazy if u think im doing this alone

**Commanders of Chaos**

**Chapter 2- Bitch, ur crazy if u think I'm doing this alone**

**Yea, yea I get it I didn't update right after 3 reviews I was writing ok? Gosh. On with the chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy P.O.V**

"Wait!" I yelled to chaos as soon as we transported to- where the hell are we?!

Chaos smiled, "We are on htrae, a planet based on earth, but is perfect. Unlike earth."

I stared in awe at the planet. He was right. It was similar to earth put obviously so much better, more perfect, no flaws. I couldn't help but smile. I was so distracted about what I was going to say before I saw htae until chaos reminded me.

"So, young hero, what was that 'wait!' for?" chaos asked. My eyes widened as he said 'wait' in my voice.

"h-how did you d-do that?" I stuttered out.

He smiled "in time, my friend, but now I must hear your reason."

I racked my brain for what I was going to say- oh yea! I remember!" umm I was wondering if the few people that didn't abandon me could maybe join the army?" I nervously asked, "and some people who deserve second chances?" I quickly added

His eyes twinkled, "sure! That's a great idea!"I sighed in relief. I knew exactly who to bring…

"Can we I now?" I excitedly asked

"Well of course!" he replied. MY first targets: Clarisse and Piper. Luckily they weren't actually in the camp they were coming back from a quest. They were in Texas trying to rid it of monsters. Chaos zeroed in on their location before he left. I ended up in Houston- where Leo was from. **(a/n woo go Huston! My hometown!) **I landed right outside the city. And guess who only 100 yards from me? That's right Justin Beiber! Naw, I'm just joking, it was 1 Direction! No seriously it was Piper and Clarisse. Piper was leaning on Clarisse's shoulder.

"hey beauty queen, mamer-lamer!" I called out. Clarisse slowly turned around with pure hatred until she saw who had called out to them

**Clarisse P.O.V**

"hey beauty queen, mamer-lamer!" some idiot called out. I turned around slowly to see who had the guts to disgrace me. When I saw who it was I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Perseus frekin Jackson.

"Percy," Piper whispered

Percy smiled and waved, "hey guys." Piper ran up to him (even though her left ankle was twisted) and gave him a hug that could rival my usual hugs. Then I casually walked over to him…and punched him in the face. What can I say? He deserved it.

**Percy P.O.V.**

OWWWWWWWWWW!

**Piper P.O.V.**

Percy was here! He was really here! I can't believe it! All the pain that he has caused to Annabeth…all I can say it that he deserved to get punched….

"What the heck was that for?!" Percy angrily asked.

"What do you deserve that for? WHAT DO YOU DERERVE THAT FOR? ILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DESERVE THAT FOR!ANNABETH IS HEART BROKEN!YOU LEFT US! How could you do that to us?" she whispered the last part.

Percy looked at her like she was crazy," look, I don't know what you heard but I left because of her. SHE cheated on me. SHE made it pretty clear that I wasn't wanted there. I was going to ask you if you wanted to join chaos's army but apparently not." He angrily said. I let the information sink in…..it was her? She made him leave? She was my friend. Key word: was. How could she do that to him? All he did was love her. That little bitch!

**Percy P.O.V.**

I turned to walk away when Clarisse grabbed my shoulder. I turned back around to see her sad expression and piper crying.

"Im sorry…." She wondered off, "but if the offer is still on the table we would be horned to join you"

I smiled, "of course it is."

Next, our group traveled to the Grand Canyon to collect Thalia. She was still with the hunters so it was going to be difficult. We wouldn't want Artimis to hear…. We crept along the tents until we found the lieutenant's tent. She had her bow on us right as we entered. She was about to sound the hunt's signal until she saw it was us. We told her why we were here and she gladly accepted the offer. She wrote this note to the hunt:

Dear artimis and the hunt,

I am sorry to tell you this but I have quit the hunt. I cannot tell you why but don't look for me

-thalia

**Artimis P.O.V.**

I heard people talking outside Thalia's tent. Who could it be? Then I froze when I heard a man speak. 1: hunters hated men and 2: I knew that voice. It was the voice of Percy Jackson. Why was he here? He was missing! Then I heard Thalia speak.

"I would love to join, Percy!"She said happily. I heard rustling of leaves then complete silence. I quietly walked into her tent. A single tear went down my face. It read:

Dear Artimis and the Hunt,

I am sorry to tell you this but I have quit the hunt. I cannot tell you why but don't look for me

-Thalia

I knew one thing: I defiantly couldn't tell the gods about this. It has to stay between me and the hunters. If the gods knew it would just cause chaos.

**Thalia P.O.V. **

After they picked me up we set out to the underworld. He decided to use the entrance in central park,Door of Orpheus to save time. It didn't work that way. We just kept walking and walking and walking and walking and walking. I honestly think that if we just went to the one in LA we would've had more time.

"Ok! Were finally here!"Percy exclaimed. He was right. We where here. We could see Hades palace.

"No shit Sherlock," Clarisse angrily commented.

"No need to be angry," Percy grumbled. We walked towards Hades palace in silence. When we were about 150 yards away we saw nico walking out of Hades palace.

"Nico!" Percy shouted. Nico turned his head in confusion. When he saw Percy he looked even more confused but quickly got over it.

"Perrcy!" he screamed while running toward us. Percy just stood there smiling. When nico got here he ran up and hugged all of us.

**Nico P.O.V.**

Percy was here! I can't believe it! When I found out he left camp I was so depressed! But he's here! Calling my name! When I got over the shock I called his name.

"Perrcy!" I screamed. I ran over to him and gave him, Thalia, Piper, and Clarisse hugs."W-why are you here? When I heard that you left camp I was so sad cuz your like my only friend and-. But you're here now!" I quickly exclaimed

Percy looked pained when I mentioned him leaving camp. Piper looked at him sadly. "What happened? Why did you leave?" I asked.

He sighed ,"Annabeth cheated on me with Hayden" he looked at me sadly

"Wait…Hayden…your brother?" I asked. His look saddend even more.

"Yea-"he started before Clarisse interrupted him.

"Back to topic, prissy over here wanted to ask you something," Clarisse stated

"yes, I was wondering if you…. Wanted to join Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, and I in chaos's army?" he asked

I thought about it "of course! I get to be with my best friend!" I answered excitedly.

**Percy P.O.V.**

After nico said yes chaos appeared.

I see you have collected about half of your recruits. I will send them to base while you continue. It should be pretty easy any way. They are all in a general area," chaos said.

I thought about it. He was right they actually where in one area. This was going to be easy.

**End of chapter two. I should have the next one out in 24 hrs. but i cant promise.**

**Here are the results in the pairing poll so far:**

**1****st****: Calypso**

**2****nd****: Zoe**

**3****rd****: Annabeth**

**4****th****: Piper**

**5****th****: My OC, Hazel, Reyna**

**And everyone else has 1 of 0 votes!**

**I'm going to have some more polls on my profile: **

**When should the commanders reveal themselves in the story?**

**What should their codenames be?**

**Soo bie I still need more OCs! Got to chap. 1 to see what I need from them. Hope u liked it ~ Purple J**


	3. Makeovers! (feel girly yet?)

**Commanders of chaos**

**Chapter 3- Makeovers! (Feel girly yet?)**

**Sorry I didn't start writing until 2 pm today so it was out a little later than planned….so…sorry…on with the story still need OCs! may I present chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy P.O.V.**

After the group flashed out I started walking in the direction of my destination. _Elysium**. **_When I got there I started searching for my first victim. I found him leaning on a tree talking to two more of my ex- friends.

**Luke P.O.V_._**

I sat there talking to Selina and were joking about how Selina laughs.

"Hey Luke! Selina! Beckendorf!" a familiar voice called out. We turned our heads to were our names had been called. A huge grin formed on my lips. It was Percy Jackson.

**Nico P.O.V.**

Once chaos flashed us to a planet called 'htrae' he took us to the UPA (universe peace army) main campus. Yes that's right not only do they have a building but a huge campus that includes housing, arenas cafeteria, ship docks, malls, restaurants, and more! It was like its own war town. We walked into a big building that read 'new recruits information'. The walls, floor, and ceiling where a beautiful, unbelievable black with flecks of what looked like stars on them. Thalia gasped in awe. Chaos grinned, but continued to walk, so we followed him. We stopped at a door that said 'first visit'

He turned to us," this is your stop. What's going to happen is that a member of thepi unit is going to initiated you into the UPA."

"So...What exactly happens…?" Piper asked nervously

"Well, your power will increase in what you could already do before, plus you will get more abilities" chaos told her "and your appearance will enhance"

"What do you mean by that? I asked

"You will look better" he simply stated.

"K…" I answered. We walked into the room. It was a tan color with a desk and a white couch. It looked like a waiting room of a doctor's office.

"Hello and welcome to the first visit makeover room. Presented by the pi unit," the girl sitting at the desk said. She looked about 12 years old, but was extremely beautiful. She had copper skin with bright gold eyes. Her long curly hair was brown with natural looking dark brown highlights. She looked like a child of Aphrodite, but more beautiful.

"Wait makeover? But I'm a guy. Wan what is the 'pi' unit?" I asked

She laughed a beautiful laugh, "it doesn't matter what your gender is! It's all procedure. And the pi unit is the unit of the UPA that specializes in magic. Most are children of Hecate, but some of Cratos," she replied.

I nodded," ok…so what happens now?"

"A specialist will take you back one by one and take you through each step. When the first person is done with the first step they will move on to the next step and the next person will start at step one and the cycle will continue. There are 4 steps total. Please be seated until your name is called." She explained. We all sat down on the plush couch. A woman that looked like the receptionist walked into the room.

"Piper Mclean" the girl called out. Piper nervously stood up and followed her inside a black door.

**Piper P.O.V. **

I followed her into the black door. The door automatically shut behind us. We were in a room that had a few pieces of equipment in it. I stood there awkwardly until she turned around to face me.

"Step one is sight, touch, smell, hearing, and taste enhancing. We will start with sight. I want you to push your eyes against this machine." She walked over to the first machine. I did what she told me to. She took out a shot needle and a bottle of eye drops. She came up to the machine I was at. "Ok these eye drops have a special ingredient in them. They will num your eye for about 5 minutes and stop you from blinking. This shot is specially designed to go into your pupils. They will not hurt after the eye drops wear off, so don't worry. You won't be able to feel the needle. The shot won't take effect until an hour so it doesn't mess with the rest of the steps."

I slowly breathed in and out. She dropped one drop of the eye drops into each eye. Shee took the needle and injected it into my pupils. Once it was over I breathed of relief. She walked to the next machine.

"open your mouth and I will repeat the same steps as the sight procedure, but with different drops and a different shot." She told me. I did as she said. She placed the drops and gave me the shot. The other senses where all the same but with different shots and drops. Once we where done she walked into me into a different room.

"Darcy will take care of you in this step." She said before walking back into the 1st room. Darcy walked into the room. She looked exactly the same as the other girl. Does every one look the same around here?

"This step is similar to what my triplet did in the first one but just 1 shots." she said. "I will inject this into your arm and you will be done. The purpose of the shot is to enhance your ability to sense things around you. It will take place in 45 minutes." She did as said. She walked me into the next room. There was a guy that looked about 20 in there. He had pale skin and light brown hair with bright gold eyes .

"This step we are going to see how much power you potentially have. You will step inside this machine." He said pointing towards a machine. "I will turn it on and it will read your power stance and what your power stance could be. Once that is done you will move to the last step"

I got into the machine. Heard a buzz outside and then a blue ray came up and started to go over me. After it went over my body I heard a beep. The man opened the machine and told me to come out. "Your power level results will be completed after level 4," he said as he walked me through the next door.

A woman that looked about my age was sitting there. She had red curly hair and Brown eyes. The room looked like a beauty salon. "Hi! I'm Tina and the last step is appearance makeover! In this step you will go from drab to fab!" she happily said "so since we are in a hurry because we still have your friends waiting for their turns to become beautiful we will put u in the express cabin. The express cabin is a small pod that does everything all at once. All I need you to do is get into this tube top bikini so nothing interferes. Next you will be moved into the post- steps waiting room to wait for your party to be done!"

I got into the tube top bikini and walked into the cabin. Once she shut the door a mist filled the cabin. It was bright yellow. It continued for about 2 minutes. Once it was done Tina opened the door and gave me my clothes back. I re dressed. She took me into the next door. It was a big room with comfy looking couches and chairs. I took a seat on the chair next to me and waited.

**So that's the chapter! The next one will probably either be a list of all the units or a short chapter or a reg. one not sure yet….. The winner of the Percy pairing is….ZOE! The codenames will be chosen by their abilities. I still need oc's the info I need from them is on chapter 1. I need people to take the poll to see when they should reveal ! ~ Purple J**


	4. Unit key

**Unit key**

**So since this is my 2****nd**** chap. Today I'm going to make it a key. Hopefully I will have the next chapter out tomorrow Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

The following units excel in:

Alpha- Sward play

Beta- Daggers

Gamma- Archery

Delta- Throwing knives

Epsilon- Axes

Zeta- Spies

Eta- traps

Theta- Explosives

Iota- Rescue missions

Kappa- fire

Lambda- Water skills

Mu- Earth Skills

Nu- Air/sky skills

Xi- Battle stragity

Omicron- Spears

Pi- Magic

Rho- Pegasus riding

Sigma- Fighting styles

Tau- Building

Upsilon- Speed

Phi- Wardrobe design

Chi- Building design

Psi- Trackers

Omega- assigns

Each unit has between 10,000 people to 20,000 people the army has about 430,000 people total

Each unit has 500 jets/helicopters/planes. Each unit has 25 ships available. Each ship can hold 500 people. The commander of the army does not belong to a unit

**NEED OC'S! PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME! When should the commanders reveal themselves? Pool on my profile!** **Soo bie! ~ Purple J **


	5. bad news

**Commanders of Chaos**

**Chapter 4- **

**OMG! I AM SOO SORRY U GUYS! I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but I have reasons! I and editor and chief for my school newspaper so I has aloooot of things to organize and fix and all that stuff for the last few issues because the rest of the staff are lazy butts…so yea. And I had very bad writers block! I'll try to update more often now! I hope u like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Tsunami P.O.V.**

2,000 years. It's been 2,000 years since _it _happened. Since everybody betrayed me. But I guess I should thank them. If it wasn't for them then I wouldn't have become the 2nd most powerful person in existence. It was probably the best thing to ever happen to me.

Shadow and I walked past the arena as we made my way to chaos's office to tell him my mission was a success. I was sent to destroy jaxel, a planet in another galaxy that was destroying the planets around it. I walked into the building titled: _high power only_, and slid in my officer card and waited for the green light. Once we got into the building we walked past the receptionist from the Chi unit.

"Good morning commander, lord chaos is ready for you." She sweetly told us.

"Thanks Veronica," I replied with a smile. We walked into the upstairs hall and knocked on the pitch black door.

"Come in," an elderly, yet powerful voice ordered me. We did as asked and sat in the plush Black chairs facing lord chaos's desk.

"Your mission was a success, I presume?" chaos asked, but already knew the answer. I nodded my head as he continued."Good, good. Now I have another mission for you both, but you might not like it" he took a breath before adding, "You both are to be sent to earth and aid the Greek gods with a small portion of each unit. Electrica and Night shade will be accompanying you along with a few other officers." He finished.

"Well obviously other officers are coming, who in their right mind would sent them alone with just Electrica, Shadow, and I? That seems dumb" I angrily replied.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said?"Chaos asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I did. But, you know what? You mustn't be in your right mind, because you're sending me back there!" I yelled to him.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU WILL BE GOING TO EARTH, YOU WILL HELP THEGODS ADAINST MY DAUGHTER, AND YOU WILL NOT QUESTION ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he screamed at me twice as loud. Shadow just sat there quietly processing everything.

"Yes lord chaos," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Good, now I have yet to offer my help, so you will be accompany me along with Shadow to offer our help." He simply stated "oh! And be on your best behavior, or else." Then a portal appeared and dragged all of us in it before we could protest.

**Yes… short chapter, but I am already working on the next one **** and I would like to thank all of the beautiful people who reviewed and sent me OC'S! **** Soo… Bie! ~ Purple j **


End file.
